Individual packages for medicaments are well know in the art and are typically provided as physician samples, dose prescriptions and the like as is well known in the trade. Such packaging usually contain, for example, aspirin or other medicaments, which may or may not be used at the same time.
Accordingly, several problems and limitations have been associated with the use of such packages including being easily opened by small children as a result of insufficient resistance or difficulty to being opened.
Thus, there has been a need for a blister package, which would eliminate the problems and limitations associated with the prior packages discussed above, most significant of the problems being associated with child resistance.